Forum:Disabling IP editing
As the name so clearly states, I'm putting together an official proposal to disable all anonymous editing on Halo Fanon. In the five years of the wiki's existence, IPs have served of no use at all, either being taken advantage of by vandals 90% of the time, sometimes with proxies that would really cause problems, or when users forget to log in and didn't notice. We do have the occasional user who prefers to edit without an account, but this makes it more difficult to communicate and also to keep track of that user's work, not to mention that it would be easier to simply create an account. TL;DR, there's really no point in Halo Fanon having anonymous editing, and it's not worth keeping what with the long list of IP vandals that have visited us throughout the wiki's history. If you oppose this proposal, state valid reasons, otherwise it may be removed. Opinions are welcome, but speculation will not be considered valid. Support (11/5) # As per proposal. # I have a few issues with this, namely the fact that I started as an IP editor, and that I sometimes don't have time to sign in when I make edits, but the advantages of this idea overshadows those issues. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 04:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) # I've been a proponent of disabling IP editing for some time, and I see no major negative consequences. # Super benefits that will cut down bad writing and vandalism, tiny drawbacks that can be easily solved by ignoring own's laziness and making an account. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 04:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) # Simply consulting the block log shows that the vast majority of IP edits are vandalism or otherwise unproductive. Many of the rest are users forgetting to log in. # I can't see why we shouldn't do this, since if you really want to be a contributor, you can make an account quite easily --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 12:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC) # While I'd much rather sit on the fence in this matter, since neither side is wrong, or right, from a purely logistical viewpoint, disabling IP edits would significantly reduce vandalism and spamming. While Sona's guesswork on vandal IPs is exactly that, guesswork, the actual figure may not be far off that # I've never understood why anonymous IPs would stay here anyway - if you're staying, writing, being part of the community, doesn't that by necessity mean you should create an account, if only to keep track? The vast majority of anon IPs I've seen have been minor or major vandals (especially lately, thank you admins!) Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 04:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) # # No real, regular user makes their edits as an IP user; as such, its somewhat pointless to have IP editing enabled in the first place; as per SpecOps and Matt, I support the disabling of the IP editing. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox''']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 19:40, March 14, 2012 (UTC) # Now I'll be able to notice when my computer's logged me out... Oppose (0/0) Comment Might I ask how you are to enable this? Wikia's policy on user participation in wiki editing is quite clear on this; everyone is welcomed to edit and that applies also to IP users; IP users will not be blocked from editing a wiki unless it can be proven that a significant amount of those IP users are actually attacking that wiki (though this is only a temporary remedy that lasts only a week or so added). Under the assumption that the Administration is going to create a wiki-wide policy out of this vote, I would say that such policy would contravene the aforementioned Wikia policy and that Wikia will strike it down the moment they take notice of this policy. On top of that, Wikia will also give a stern warning to the Administration, even to the extent of threatening to demote those involved (and they will) and promote others... like the case of Halo Nation of 2010/2011. Of course, you can try opt for a private wiki, assuming that that Wikia is still offering that business model. Not trying to be the opponent to this thread; just raising a few concerns and opinion on enforcing this policy. — subtank (7alk) 01:55, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, we decided that there's no point in having anonymous editing on the wiki at all, except for the really extreme, unlikely scenarios. Wikia staff has the ability to disable IP editing, not us, and a staff member has already agreed to do it if we get community approval. 21:23, March 7, 2012 (EST) ::If a person is coming here, it is for one of three things - to read, to write, or to talk. Two out of three of those things really need an account, otherwise it can be abused for harrassment or vandalism. The third doesn't require an account, and doesn't infringe on an anonymous IP's ability to read anything. I also see account enforcement as encouraging participation - a person with an identifiable name and online "identity/persona" is more likely to commmunicate, and get involved in community stuff. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 04:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC)